Little Pup
by BlueMoon394
Summary: Remus Lupin couldn't be happier to finally be in a relationship with his longtime crush, Sirius Black. However, at the start of their seventh year, he receives some big news that could make or break their future together. Mpreg and Wolfstar, background Jily. Modern AU.
1. Prologue

"Regulus, we told you to tell us anything and everything interesting that happened to that blood traitor at school so we know what he's doing despite being disowned. Now tell us what you're hiding."

Regulus Black shrunk down a little under his parents' glares. He bit his lip, debating whether to say the truth. Despite everything, he still cared about his brother… But his parents had the strictest punishments. Like, cruciatus curse level. He didn't particularly want to endure that. He muttered a near silent apology under his breath to Sirius before looking back up at his parents.

"Sirius is going out with someone. However, this time it's really serious. Not like his previous week long 'relationships' with girls. Before we broke up for summer, they were still going strong after two months."

Walburga Black leaned forward. "Who's the girl he's going out with?"

Oh boy, here comes bombshell number one…

"It's not a girl. Turns out, he came out as pansexual. He's dating a guy."

Walburga shared a glance with her husband, neither of them looking happy. She and Orion Black turned back to Regulus. "Who?"

"One of his friends, Remus Lupin."

Orion stiffened a little at the name. He knew it. Lyall Lupin worked at the ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures: Beast Division. And his son, Remus... Orion was one of the few people who knew what he was. He had seen the day Lyall pulled his five year old son through the ministry to add him to the werewolf registry.

After Regulus was dismissed to his room, Orion told Walburga all of this. She growled.

"I can't believe this… He has a boyfriend who's a filthy half-breed!"

Orion nodded, agreeing with his wife's disdain. After a moment of thinking it over, an idea came to mind. One that might successfully end Sirius' relationship with this… disgusting creature.

He gave an outline of his plan to Walburga. By the end of the explanation, both of them had demonic smirks on their faces.

"How long will the potion take to brew?"

"Should be ready a few days before Regulus goes back to school."

"Perfect. Let's hope he'll be willing to slip it in a goblet during the start of term feast."


	2. Chapter 1

"Savour it, boys. This is the last time we'll be walking into the Great Hall at the start of a new school year."

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew stood in the doorway of the Great Hall. It was the start of their seventh year, their last one at Hogwarts.

"The last time for all of us but one." Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' waist, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Remus chuckled a little as they all headed over to the Gryffindor table. "Padfoot, I've already told you so many times: no matter how much I want to be a professor here, I'll never be able to. I likely won't get any job. No one wants to hire anyone with a furry little problem."

"Well, I think you'll change that, Moony. I mean, who wouldn't want to work with someone so smart, kind, funny and undeniably cute and handsome." Sirius pecked Remus' lips as the four Marauders sat down.

"Get a room…" James muttered.

"We already have one, Prongs. The problem is, we share it with you two."

"James is right, though," Peter spoke up. "You're both really sappy."

Remus shrugged, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder. "We can't help it. After six weeks away from each other, we need to make up for our time apart."

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. The Sorting Ceremony's starting."

The Marauders paused their discussion to watch as the new students were put into different houses. Dumbledore proceeded to do a speech on the rules the four Gryffindors knew off by heart, and had all broken. Then, finally, the feast appeared before them on their plates. However, just as they were about to load their plates and dig in, their cutlery abruptly flung itselves off the table, clattering to the ground.

James growled. "I bet it was Snivellus…"

The four of them bent over, going to pick up their cutlery. However, doing so caused them not to notice the potion vial being levitated over their table, and the liquid inside being poured into one of the four goblets of pumpkin juice. By the time the Marauders sat up, the vial had floated away and landed back in Regulus' hands.

"You going to tell me what that was?" Barty Crouch Jr whispered from where he sat beside him.

"Don't know. My parents told me to slip it to him without saying what it is." Regulus turned back to look at the Gryffindor table.

The Marauders just continued to eat and drink, the one with the spiked goblet not noticing a thing. Nothing appeared to be happening… It seemed the potion was a dud, which relieved Regulus a lot.

He kept an eye on them throughout the feast, and then Dumbledore's closing announcement. All the Marauders seemed fine. When the students were all dismissed to bed, Regulus kept his eyes on the four Gryffindors until they split, with the Slytherins heading down to the dungeon, the Gryffindors heading up the staircases.

When they reached the tower, the Marauders headed straight up to their dormitory. James, Remus and Peter collapsed onto their respective beds. Sirius led down next to Remus, the two immediately shifting and spooning.

"Have I mentioned I missed you, Moony?" Sirius asked before pecking a kiss on Remus' neck.

"You have, but I'm up for hearing it as many times as you want to say it."

"Well, then, I missed you so so much over summer… Prongs can vouch for me."

"It's true, he would not shut up," James spoke up from where he was changing into his pyjamas. "Now, I'm going to try and get some sleep. Unlike Peter, I cannot sleep through an earthquake. So, do me a favour and shut up."

Sirius and Remus cuddled silently as James and Peter fell fast asleep. Once they were sure the other two were out cold, they continued whispering sweet nothings to each other. As they did, they hardly acknowledged the fact they were pulling off each others robes, pulling off their t-shirts, and slipping their jeans off each other. Before they knew it, they were cuddled together in only their boxers.

Sirius traced his fingers over the scars on Remus' chest. "So… we haven't seen each other in ages… But we're both seventeen, we've been together four months now, and I really really like you more than anyone else I've ever dated…"

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" Remus smirked. "Because… I was thinking the same thing."

Sirius grinned. Moments later, a silencing charm was up around the bed and the curtains of the four poster were drawn closed.


	3. Chapter 2

A month and a week into the school year, and Remus woke up extremely nauseous, sprinting to the bathroom to throw up into the toilet.

This wasn't the first odd occurrence involving Remus that had happened over the past month. First, there was his food preferences changing. He had no idea why, but his love of chocolate had completely subverted. From nowhere, the very smell of it made him feel like he was going to puke. Instead, he had developed a love for jam. Not on toast, not on crumpets, not on scones or any other food. Just… jam. Straight from the jar. It's safe to say, his friends thought he was crazy when he first grabbed a jar and spoon at breakfast a week into the school year, and started shovelling it into his mouth. Other strange cravings he suddenly had included ice cream, pepperoni and olives all mixed together, and doughnuts dipped in ranch dressing.

This linked to another strange occurance: a sudden increase in appetite. He was eating so much more than usual, enough that he seemed to have put on weight. Sirius was the first one to point out the ever so slight bulge in his stomach that had gradually appeared. And it was very slight, Remus wouldn't have noticed himself if he hadn't been told by his boyfriend.

But now, puking apparently had to be added to the list. The past week, he'd been waking up only to have to bolt to the bathroom. His friends just put it down to the full moon, which had been the week before the puking started. However, there was one friend Remus had who did not know of his lycanthropy.

Remus and Lily Evans were working together on astronomy homework in the library when he accidentally brought up his repeated sickness. She didn't brush it aside like the rest of the Marauders.

"You've been puking all week?! All week?! You need to go to the hospital wing."

"Lily, I'm fine, really."

"Being sick every morning for the past week is not fine, Remus." Lily slid the book she was holding back on the shelf before grabbing Remus' wrist. "Come on, we're going to Madame Pomfrey."

Before Remus could protest, Lily dragged him from the library and through the corridors of the school. They soon arrived at the familiar set of double doors leading to the hospital wing, Lily pulling Remus inside and calling for Madame Pomfrey. The nurse in question came over.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Remus apparently has been throwing up every morning for the past week. I thought it was best he come for a check up."

"I really don't need this, Madame Pomfrey, I'm fine."

The nurse just tutted. "Doesn't sound fine to me. Come on, sit down over here."

Remus sighed, following Pomfrey and sitting down on one of the beds.

"Okay, so is the puking the only thing, or are there other symptoms?"

Remus bit his lip. "Well… my tastes have changed. Like, I hate chocolate."

"You hate chocolate?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Remus nodded. "Just the smell of it is enough to make me feel nauseous. Instead I've started to really like jam, as well as some weird food combinations."

"Go on…" Pomfrey had a curious expression, noting everything on a piece of parchment.

"I've also had a bigger appetite than usual. Sirius says he thinks I might have even started to put on weight."

Pomfrey noted this down too, nodding. "Hm… Anything else?"

"Don't think so."

Lily couldn't help but notice a confused expression on the nurse's face. "Can you not make a diagnosis?"

"No, no, I can, it's just…" Pomfrey trailed off, muttering to herself. Eventually she stopped, turning to the boy sat on the bed. "Remus, could you lie down and unbutton your shirt please."

"Um, okay…" Remus did so as Pomfrey pulled her wand from her pocket. She muttered an incantation and the tip glowed a soft baby blue. Once Remus' stomach was uncovered, she started moving her wand over it, scanning Remus' belly. After a minute or so doing this, she moved her wand away. "I'll be right back." She turned and walked away in the direction of her office.

"What was that all about?" Lily muttered.

"No idea." Remus sat up and started doing the buttons of his shirt back up. He and Lily waited for a good five minutes before Pomfrey returned. She was holding what looked to be sheets of ultrasound film, and her eyes were wide.

"I cannot believe this… By all means, this should be impossible! As far as I know, this has never been accomplished even with magic! It goes completely against human biology…"

Safe to say, Remus was terrified at this. Impossible? Against human biology? What had happened?! His mind came up with all sorts of dark thoughts…

Lily seemed to sense his increasing anxiety and spoke up. "Madame Pomfrey, what's wrong? Is Remus going to be okay?"

"I-I think so… I don't know, this is completely unprecedented!"

"What's unprecedented?"

Pomfrey looked between the boy on the hospital bed and the images on the sheets in her hand. "Remus… I can't believe I'm saying this, but… You're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 3

"WHAT?! Pregnant?! Madame Pomfrey, there has to be a mistake!"

"No mistake, Miss Evans. His symptoms line up perfectly: pregnancy cravings, morning sickness, increase in appetite and weight. They all point to pregnancy."

"But it's impossible! He's a guy!"

"Exactly what I thought, but look at these scans. You see that right there? That's a month old developing foetus."

"But… how?!"

"I have no idea…"

Remus was completely speechless throughout Pomfrey and Lily's exchange. They were right, this shouldn't be possible… but it lined up too well. The symptoms were exactly right, as Pomfrey had said. The foetus was about a month old, and it was a month and a week ago that he and Sirius had… copulated.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Pomfrey held one of the ultrasound images to him. He took it with slightly shaky hands. Pomfrey pointed to a very small little blob. The baby. His baby, that he was carrying.

He still couldn't form words. Pomfrey turned to Lily.

"Could you go and get Professor McGonagall and go with her to Dumbledore's office. We'll meet you there."

Lily nodded. She glanced at Remus one last time before leaving the room. Pomfrey sighed, sitting on the bed, watching Remus, who was looking between the scan image and his own stomach.

"I know this is a lot… But I'm sure it will all turn out okay. We'll go to see Dumbledore and we'll talk things through, see what support we can get you."

Remus nodded, hands instinctively moving to his belly. There was a life in there. A person.

Oh dear god, what was he going to tell Sirius?

"Come on, we should get to Dumbledore's office."

Remus got to his feet and followed Pomfrey from the room, more so shuffling than walking. Students were heading off to lessons, in their own little worlds. None of them had any idea the boy being led by the nurse was a scientific wonder for the age. A wonder who was having a severe existential crisis and screaming in fear in his head.

Pomfrey and Remus arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The nurse spoke the password. (It was changed every year due to the Marauders hearing it whenever they were dragged there, meaning they could sneak in whenever they wanted. This year, it was "Starburst".)

Once up the two of them got up the moving spiral staircase, Pomfrey gave Remus a reassuring glance before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

They stepped inside. McGonagall was stood next to Dumbledore, who was sat behind his desk. Lily was in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, and she looked over her shoulder as the nurse and lycanthrope stepped in.

"Ah, Poppy, Remus. Lily said you'd be coming. Please, sit down."

Remus did as the headmaster said, plopping on the seat next to Lily's.

"Albus, I'm not sure how much Miss Evans told you…" Pomfrey started, moving to stand in front of the desk.

"She hasn't said anything thus far," McGonagall replied. "She only said it was very important and involved Mr Lupin."

"Yes, well, Remus came into the hospital wing, saying that for the past week he's been throwing up every morning. I asked about other symptoms, and what he said… surprised me very much. I did an ultrasound to be safe, but it's undeniable. Somehow, Remus is pregnant."

McGonagall looked completely flabbergasted. Dumbledore, however, was still completely calm. Remus, though still silent, sunk down in his seat, cheeks flushing slightly pink.

"That can't be…" McGonagall finally choked out some words.

"But it is," Pomfrey replied, sliding one of the pictures of the scan over the desk to the two professors. They both stared at it for a moment before McGonagall lifted her eyes to look at Remus.

"Well…" Dumbledore broke the silence, leaning back in his chair. "To start, there's a simple question that needs answering. Remus?" The boy in question looked up. "Do you want to keep the baby?"

He should say no. It would be so much simpler to get an abortion. No having to tell Sirius, no having to go through the next months at school with a very obvious growing stomach… It would solve everything.

But there was something in Remus' mind. Despite the many voices of the anxieties, another voice seemed to speak over all of them.

Remus nodded.

Dumbledore nodded in response. "In that case, we will handle this as we would any female pregnancy. We'll offer any support you need. The only difference is, I recommend more check-ups in the hospital wing."

"I was just going to suggest that," Pomfrey nodded. "I was also going to recommend taking Remus to St Mungos, to see if we can figure out the cause of… this."

Finally, Remus managed to speak, starting to get over his shock. "Do I… Should I tell the father?"

"I believe that would be for the best," Dumbledore replied. Noticing Remus' unease, he gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Remus. I'm sure he'll be very happy to hear the news."

Remus still wasn't sure. Sirius wasn't exactly one for responsibility and caution, both things that came with raising a child. It would be very unlikely Sirius would like the idea of it, especially so young. They were both only seventeen, for Merlin's sake!

"You know who the father is?" Pomfrey asked, turning to him.

Remus shrugged, flushing redder. "Not hard to work out, I've only gone out with one guy… Scratch that, one person."

"Wait, it's Siri- ?!"

"Miss Evans, I believe that personal information shouldn't be shared yet," McGonagall cut over Lily.

"Sorry…"

"I think that's all for now, though I do believe we should talk more about this in the future," Dumbledore said. "Remus, Lily, you two should be getting to lessons. You're late enough as it is."

The two students nodded, getting to their feet. As they headed to the door, Remus turned back for a moment. "Thanks for all this…"

"It's nothing, Remus," Dumbledore replied.

The new father gave a small thankful smile before leaving, following Lily down the stairs.

"I still can't quite believe this…" she muttered. "You need to tell Sirius as soon as possible."

"I know…" Remus replied. "I'm just scared about how he'll take it."

"Remus, I'm sure he'll be fine. Shocked, definitely, but it'll be fine. He likes you so so so much."

Remus sighed, nodding. "Fine… I'll tell him when we go into lessons."

They headed down many staircases and corridors until they arrived at the potions classroom down in the dungeons. Lily, being Slughorn's favourite student, went first, knowing if she was the one to explain their absence, he was bound to let them off. She knocked on the door before stepping inside. Remus followed, his eyes almost immediately meeting Sirius'.

"Miss Evans, Mr Lupin! I was wondering where you two were," Slughorn welcomed them.

"Sorry, Professor," Lily replied. "Dumbledore needed to talk to Remus and I about extra prefect duties."

James was about to ask why he wasn't there when he was head boy, but Slughorn continued. "No problem at all! You can just join up with your partners, they can catch you up."

Both students nodded, Lily heading over to Marlene McKinnon and Remus going over to Sirius.

"Could've let me know you had a meeting, Moony. I was worried." Sirius pecked Remus' lips in welcome.

This was it. Remus needed to tell him.

"Pads, I have something I need to tell you… It's really important…"

"What is it?"

Remus took a deep breath, looking into Sirius' eyes...

"... I love you."

Sirius smiled. "I love you too." He kissed Remus again before turning back to the cauldron. "Okay, so we're making…"

Remus zoned out the conversation, sighing. He couldn't do it.


	5. Chapter 4

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hi. I know I usually write only once a month, but I've found myself in a situation that I need to tell you urgently. It may seem like a prank, but I reassure you it's the truth. I am somehow pregnant._

Remus bit his lip as he read what he'd written so far. This was his third draft of the letter and he just had no idea how to phrase it. How was he supposed to tell his parents without sounding crazy?

It had been a week since he'd found out about the baby, and he still hadn't told Sirius. He'd tried, sure, but every time he'd chickened out. He couldn't help it, he was an anxious, cowardly mess.

While Remus was writing the letter, James and Sirius were playing wizards chess, thinking Remus was just doing homework. With Remus so focused, the two of them decided to discuss the odd things they'd noticed about their friend over the past weeks.

"I'm just really worried about him… Every morning he wakes up and runs to the bathroom. I know we said it was likely because of the full moon, but it's been going on for ages. What if he's seriously ill?"

"I wouldn't be surprised…" James muttered back. "A few weeks ago, I saw him take a bite out a chocolate bar and wretch before running off to the bathrooms. Chocolate made Moony sick! Something's definitely up."

"Not to mention he's been eating a lot of weird shit…"

"And putting on weight…"

"You think we should ask him about it?"

"Well, duh, of course!"

The two of them quickly finished their game of wizard chess - Sirius won - before heading over to sit either side of Remus on the arms of the chair he was sat on.

Remus quickly moved his hands to cover what he'd written as they did so. "Um, guys? Trying to write an an essay here…"

James nodded at Sirius, who nodded back. "Moony… there's something we need to talk abou- "

Sirius was unable to finish as a screech came from the staircase to the boys dorms. Peter appeared, running down and over to the other Marauders, face pale. "B-B… B-b-b…"

"You okay, Wormtail?"

"B-Boggart! In the dorm, a boggart!"

Immediately, all thought of interrogating Remus or of writing strange letters left the minds of the other three. They all drew their wands, heading up their stairs to the dorm. James led the way, opening the door as they reached it. There was a 'CRACK' as he went inside, and stood before him was none other than Lord Voldemort himself.

James just smirked. "Riddikulus!"

Voldemort's head turned into an egg, and the four Marauders erupted into laughter. James turned to Sirius, taking a step back. "You're up, Padfoot."

Sirius stepped forward, and 'CRACK'. The boggart shifted into the form of Walburga Black. She started screaming at Sirius, calling him a blood traitor, drawing her wand at him. Sirius wasn't phased. "Riddikulus!"

The woman suddenly started to shrink and change. Soon, a little cockroach was in her place, which Sirius didn't hesitate to step on.

He stepped back, and Remus was the next up. He took a deep breath, remembering what his boggart was: his friends, dead, after killing them on a full moon. He raised his wand, preparing for the horrifying image…

'CRACK!'

Remus blinked in surprise as cries filled the room. A bassinet was there in front of him, a baby curled up inside. On the other side of the crib, stood Sirius. And Boggart Sirius looked mad.

"I can't believe you did this! You let this happen and then never told me?! We're done! I never want to see you again, you freak! You horrible, disgusting freak!"

Remus was completely caught off guard at his boggart's change. As Boggart Sirius continued to yell, his hand shook, the word 'Riddikulus' on the tip of his tongue, but no ideas of how to make this funny came to mind. Tears welled in his eyes as it hit him that this was what was going to happen. Sirius was going to hate their baby, Sirius was going to hate him.

Boggart Sirius yelled and yelled and yelled. Remus could hardly focus on the words properly, a few phrases sticking out to him. 'Freak' came up a lot. 'Mistake'. 'We're over'. 'Disgusting'.

Then, the situation escalated.

Boggart Sirius drew his wand. He held it over the crib, pointing directly at the baby inside. "Avada-!"

"NO!" Remus' shriek overlapped the second half of the curse. As a green light burst from the wand, arms wrapped around Remus' waist and pulled him back. Real Sirius' arms.

James took Remus' place, and 'CRACK!', Voldemort was back. "Riddikulus!" His head was an egg again. James let out another laugh, before the boggart was destroyed.

There was a pause before James, Sirius and Peter all turned to look at Remus. Their friend was trembling, hugging his stomach, tears pouring down his face. Before the others could say anything, he broke into sobs, turning and going to sit on his bed. He pulled its curtains closed around him and placed charms so they couldn't be opened.

Sirius stepped to go over to him, but James caught his arm, shaking his head. Remus needed some time alone for a bit.

Lily looked around the common room, biting her lip. Where was he…?

She saw James, Sirius and Peter all sat at a table in the corner, exchanging hushed whispers. She made her way over to them. "Hey, do you guys know where Remus is? I need help with my astronomy homework."

"Um… He's in the dorm, but, uh… He needs some time by himself," Sirius replied.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What's going on? Why hasn't Potter flirted with me yet despite me having been here for longer than ten seconds? Something's up."

"It's Remus."

Lily sighed. "He finally told you, huh?"

"Told us what?"

"Okay, I'll take that as a no…"

"There was a boggart in our dorm," James explained. "Remus' has changed since third year, and it confused and concerned us. It made him break down completely, he burst into tears, and isolated himself in his bed."

"Oh, jeez… What was it?" Lily asked.

"There was a crying baby in a crib for some reason," Peter replied. "And Sirius, and he was yelling a bunch of mean things at Remus. And then he killed the baby."

"Oh… Damn…" Now Lily understood why Remus hadn't told Sirius yet, if he was that scared of the results.

"Yeah," Sirius nodded. "What does it mean? Maybe Hope's pregnant and Remus is getting a baby brother?"

"Doesn't explain why you'd be mad at him," James pointed out.

"Unless he thinks you'll get jealous of Remus spending so much time with his new baby sibling?" Peter suggested.

"Still doesn't explain why I'd call him a 'freak'," Sirius replied.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I admit, I know what this is all about. I probably shouldn't be the one to tell you, so I'll just drop one hint: maybe Hope's not the pregnant one."

There was a long pause. Then Peter spoke up. "Are you pregnant with Remus' kid?"

"WHAT?!" Sirius cried.

"NO! No no no, no way!" Lily quickly replied. "Jesus Christ, no!"

Peter shrugged. "It was just a guess…"

"You don't have to guess anymore."

Everyone turned to the new voice. Remus had come downstairs, making his way over to the table in the corner. He took a deep breath as he did so. "Pads, there's something I need to tell you. I should have told you sooner, and I tried, but I got scared and chickened out at the last minute. But now I guess I have no choice. Believe me when I say this is not a prank. Sirius… I'm pregnant."

A deafening silence followed. Remus debated whether to run back upstairs as he looked at his friends' stunned faces. Then finally, Sirius spoke.

"This isn't a prank?"

"Not a prank."

"Not a joke?"

"Not a joke."

"And it's…?"

"Of course it's yours, you're the only person I've ever dated."

There was another pause. Remus kept his eyes on his shoes, afraid to look Sirius in the eye. After a few seconds, he heard a sob. He looked up to see Sirius had tears welling in his eyes, and a smile on his face.

"We're having a baby?"

Remus nodded. The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in Sirius' embrace, and having kisses pressed all over his face.

"Y-You're not upset?"

"Why would I be? I'm starting a family with the man I love; that's not bad, that's wonderful!"

Now it was Remus' turn to become teary eyed. He threw his arms around Sirius' neck holding him close, smiling.

"I love you so so much…"

"I love you too, Moony." Sirius pulled away a little, placing a hand on Remus' stomach. "You and our little pup."

Remus chuckled at the nickname before he and Sirius shared a kiss.

And then James called out. "Is no one else wondering how the fuck this works?!"


	6. Chapter 5

"We need to come up with names! Obviously, they'll take your last name because there's no way our precious little one can be a Black. I'm not letting them be associated with my family. Now, they'll probably be smart just like you, so I'm thinking a name that sounds intellectual… What do you think?"

Remus smiled as they made their way to the hospital wing. The day before, Madame Pomfrey had sent Remus a letter saying that she'd managed to book an appointment at St Mungo's, and they would floo there from the hospital wing the next day. Sirius had been extremely excited about it. Remus couldn't be happier over Sirius' reaction to the pregnancy. It had even given him the confidence boost he'd needed to finish and send the letter to his parents.

James and Peter hadn't been as overjoyed as Sirius, of course. James had been caught up in the logistics of how it was possible for a guy to get pregnant for most of the day, but managed to get over it and be happy for his friends. Peter however… though he acted supportive, it was clear deep down he was uncomfortable with it. But he was trying, and that meant a lot to Remus.

"I've always liked the name Logan. How about that if it's a boy?"

"Logan… I like it," Sirius smiled, wrapping an arm around Remus' waist. "And if it's a girl?"

"Hm… How about… Amelia? Then, they can shorten it to Amy if they want."

"Sounds perfect. Logan or Amy… I love them so much already."

Sirius pressed his lips to Remus' in a small kiss before opening the door to the hospital wing as they arrived. "After you."

"Pads, I'm only a month and week in, it's not at the point where I need you to do a bunch of stuff for me," Remus reassured, going into the hospital wing.

"I know, but it's good practice for the future."

The two walked hand in hand as Remus called for the school nurse. She soon arrived, looking surprised at Sirius' presence. "Mr Black, what are you doing here?"

"Coming to the appointment for my boyfriend and baby, of course."

"Oh. I see. Anyway, we should get going. Follow me please."

Remus and Sirius followed Madame Pomfrey to the other end of the hospital wing and through the door leading to her office. She offered the two future fathers floo powder, and one by one, they stepped into the fireplace and went to St Mungo's.

As he stepped from the fire, Remus immediately felt nauseous, leaning into Sirius. "Is flooing actually safe for pregnancy...?"

"Of course. The nausea is completely normal, nothing to worry about," Pomfrey reassured.

"Okay… I need to go to the bathroom." Remus turned and quickly hurried to the mens' room. Sirius followed behind, ready to comfort his boyfriend as he puked his guts. In the meantime, Pomfrey checked Remus in before finding three free seats in the waiting room.

A few minutes later, Remus and Sirius came back, taking their seats, Remus' head rested on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius' arm was wrapped around Remus' waist, gently rubbing the other's stomach. Remus let out a small sigh as he did so. Pomfrey couldn't help but smile a little. She knew they were going to be great fathers.

"Remus Lupin to Room 34 please," an announcement went through the room after fifteen minutes.

"Come on." Pomfrey got to her feet and left the room, Sirius and Remus following behind. They headed through the corridors and towards the room in question. Pomfrey opened the door and they all went inside.

The healer smiled as they came in. "Poppy, Remus! It's been a while. Glad to see you haven't had any injuries bad enough to be brought here."

"Yeah, full moons have been a lot easier recently," Remus replied, smiling up at Sirius, knowing it was thanks to his and his friends becoming animagi. "Sirius, this is Emile Picani."

"Hi," Sirius greeted.

"Emile, you know why we're here, correct?" Pomfrey asked.

"Um, no, actually. That's how appointments go, you book and then come in and tell me what's going on," Picani replied. "I assumed it was a full moon injury."

"I see… Well, Remus is in quite an unusual and unique situation. He's pregnant."

Remus' face flushed as Picani blinked in surprise.

"Oh… well, that's certainly not what I was expecting… Are you sure?"

"Positive. He shows all the symptoms and we have ultrasound pictures to prove it," Pomfrey handed Picani the pictures.

"Wow… Huh. I'm guessing you want to know what caused this to be possible?"

Remus nodded. "Would be useful." He paused. "I'd also like to know what'll happen during the actual birth. I mean… I don't have a vagina for them to come out of."

"Well, assuming they were conceived through anal sex, it would make sense for it to be an anal birth," Picani explained. "But that's a wild guess. I've never heard of this happened in all my years and training as a healer. Anyway, as for working out the cause, we'll just need a blood and urine sample. We should be able to work it out from that."

"Okay..." Remus nodded, mostly focusing on and worried about the nature of the birth. He leant into Sirius, the other embracing him comfortingly.

Picani pulled a syringe out. "We'll take the blood sample first."

* * *

"How'd it go?"

"I'm gonna have to push a kid out my asshole. I'm going to die," was Remus' response to James' question as he flopped onto his bed.

"But on the bright side, next week, we should find out what allowed this to be possible," Sirius replied, sitting beside Remus and hugging him close. The other just sniffled, clinging onto him.

"I can't do this… Pads, I'm sorry, I just… I'm scared. My body isn't built to have kids, how will I know I can survive this? Maybe it's best we..." Remus let out a small sob into Sirius chest.

Sirius held Remus' head in his hands and lifted him to meet his eyes. "Moony, you're tired, stressed and hormonal." He wiped away the tears from Remus' bagged eyes. "Get some sleep before you make any rash decisions. We can talk about what to do in the morning. But remember, I'll support you and be here for you no matter what. You're not alone." He pressed his lips gently to his boyfriend's before summoning Remus' pyjamas and helping him put them on.

Remus buried his face into his pillow as Sirius tucked him in and kissed his head. A few moments later, he was fast asleep. Sirius sighed.

"You okay, Pads?" Peter asked.

"I don't know… I'm so excited about all this. Having a kid with Rem is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want him to be scared, but I have no idea what to say to make him feel better. This is all so new for both of us."

"Well, Moony sent a letter to his parents, right? They can give you a hand," James replied. "And there's all the teachers. And us. Sure, we know probably even less about pregnancy and parenting than you, but we're still here for you. Right, Wormtail?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess."

"See? Moony's not the only one who's not alone. We're here for you mate. Both of you."

Sirius gave a thankful smile. "Thanks, Prongs."

James shrugged. "No problem. By the way, you should probably write a letter to Mum and Dad, let them know they have a grandchild on the way."

"Shit, you're right. I'll do it now."


	7. Chapter 6

Remus rolled his eyes with a smile as yet another note slid onto his side of the desk. His eyes met Sirius' for a moment before picking it up and unfolding it, reading the message there.

_I love you, Moony ❤️_

Remus scrawled on the back of the note and passed it back.

_That's the fifth time you've sent a note with that written on it in this lesson, Pads. I get the idea, and I love you too. Now can you please let me take notes? Being pregnant doesn't excuse me from studying for my NEWTs._

"Fine, okay…" Sirius muttered before giving Remus a quick peck on the cheek.

The two continued to take notes with the rest of the class, occasionally pausing when they were sent notes by the other two Marauders about prank plans and James' hopeless crush on Lily. Over their seven years, the Marauders had trained in passing notes under the watchful eye of McGonagall, and could now do it seamlessly.

Half way through the Transfiguration lesson, however, there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to it as Madame Pomfrey stepped in.

"Can I take Mr Lupin and Mr Black, please?"

McGonagall nodded. "Of course. Homework's a foot of parchment about animagus transformations."

"Got it, Minnie," Sirius replied, leaving the room with Remus before McGonagall could tell him off for using the nickname.

When the door was closed, Pomfrey started leading the two boys through the corridors.

"What is it?" Remus asked. "Did Picani get back to you with the results of the tests?"

Pomfrey shook her head. "The results won't be back until the end of the week. This is about something else…"

"Is the birth going to be fatal for me?"

"What?"

Sirius sighed, squeezing Remus' hand. "Remus has been a bit worried about the birth since what Picani said yesterday. Okay, more than a bit."

"I see. Remus, I'm sure the birth will be perfectly safe. Whatever effected you to make conception possible, I'm sure it will also make the birth just as possible as well. It'll seem no different to an average birth."

Remus nodded, but didn't look completely convinced.

By this time, they had all reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Pomfrey spoke the password and led the boys up the stairs, then knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice spoke.

Pomfrey opened the door and stepped aside so Remus and Sirius could go in first. As they went inside, Remus froze on the spot. He then debated whether or not to run.

His parents were sat in front of Dumbledore's desk. As he stepped inside, they both stood up. They shared a glance, before turning to Remus. They seemed to want to say something, but didn't know how to phrase it.

After a moment of silence, Remus finally managed to get some words out. "I'm guessing this is about the letter I sent you… Okay, I'll just get everything straight. Yes, I am actually pregnant. No, it's not a joke. We don't know how yet, but we went to St Mungo's and Picani is looking into it. Yes, Sirius is the father. No, I'm not going to get an abortion, I want to keep them. Yes, I'm aware being a werewolf means I likely won't be able to have a stable job to raise them, but I'll have Sirius helping me. And there are other means to earn money without getting a job. Muggles have all sorts of ways! I could be a YouTuber, or I'm a pretty good artist, I could do commissions. Maybe even write a book one day! Who knows? My point is, please don't get mad at me, I have this figured out. Kinda. Well, worked out enough. Just… please be okay with it?"

Lyall and Hope Lupin shared another glance. Hope was the first to speak up. "Remus, we didn't come because we were mad. We're just… shocked. We didn't know whether to believe what we read. But it's true?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah…"

There was another pause. Lyall broke it. "You want to keep it?" Remus nodded again. "But… what if it's… you know…"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "If they're what?"

"... A lycanthrope."

Sirius could sense Remus' shift in mood at this, and clutched his boyfriend's hand, ready to hold him back.

"And why would that matter?" Remus snapped. "I've dealt with my own lycanthropy since I was five, I think I can handle it if my child is. It doesn't make them a monster. I don't think werewolves are monsters at all, unlike my father."

"Remus, I don't think you're a monster-"

"Not what you said to Greyback. In fact, wasn't the exact phrasing you used was that werewolves are 'soulless, evil, and deserving nothing but death'?"

"But that was before-"

"Before I was bitten? Dad, that didn't change your view on all werewolves, just one. You still see all other ones as horrible. You're still bigoted to them, I'm just an exception."

"Well… my grandchild would be an exception as well."

"Then why did you just suggest I abort them?!"

"Rem, ssh…" Sirius squeezed his boyfriend's hand and ran a hand through his hair to calm him down. However, it didn't do much.

"Sirius, he just suggested we abort our child just because there is a chance of them being a werewolf! Doesn't that bother you?!"

"Of course it does, but we-"

It seemed Remus didn't appreciate the 'but' being in the sentence, as he turned and stormed from the room. Sirius followed behind, calling out to his boyfriend.

Hope sighed. "Really, Lyall? You couldn't have thought a little before you spoke and kept that to yourself?"

"I just want to make sure he's not getting in over his head!"

"Like you did when you got me pregnant with our son who ended being a werewolf, bisexual, and in a relationship with a Black? Oh, yes, by the way, I saw your expression when Remus came out to us. I know what you really think of his sexuality. You really need to get your head out of your ass, grow up and see the world has changed since we were children. There's nothing wrong with our son. And once you understand that, we're going to work together to make sure Remus is okay through everything."

She turned and left the room, hoping to catch up with her son.

* * *

"Moony?"

Sirius shuffled up to his boyfriend, sitting down beside him. Remus' anger had dissipated, and he had crumpled to the floor, just sat in the middle of a corridor, sniffling with tears in his eyes. As Sirius sat beside him, he nuzzled into his boyfriend. Sirius kissed his head and stroked his hair. And that's how they stayed, the silence comforting.

It wasn't long until Sirius felt the weight leaning on him grow, Remus having fallen asleep. He pulled him into his arms and lifted him bridal style, standing up. "Let's get you to bed. I'm sure you'll be let off missing a the rest of classes given your condition."

He started heading back in the direction of Gryffindor tower, Remus curling up to him in his sleep. Soon, however, Sirius turned a corner to see none other than Hope.

"Hope? I thought you and Lyall would have headed home."

"Not until I know my little boy's okay," Hope replied, coming up to the two of them. She frowned at the damp tear streaks on Remus' face. She gently wiped them away. "Oh, Rem… Your father didn't mean any of that. He cares about you so so much. He just is a little bad at phrasing it… Remember all the things he did for you when you were bitten? The effort he put into making sure you were safe and sound, and that your secret wouldn't get out. He loves you, and we're both here for you." She gently pressed a kiss to her son's forehead, a small smile tugging at the corners of Remus' mouth in his sleep. Hope looked up to Sirius. "I think I still have a few things stored away from when I had Remus. Books about pregnancy and childcare… I can get them and bring them tomorrow for you and Remus to look at."

Sirius smiled. "That would be fantastic. Thanks, Hope."

"It's nothing, Sirius. Keep my little boy safe and happy, alright?"

"Won't let you down."

Hope smiled, before kissing his head as well. "I couldn't think of a better man to be my future son-in-law. I'm assuming you are going to propose to him?"

"Oh, I have plans," Sirius grinned, nodding. "For example, since he's not a jewelry fan, instead of an engagement ring, I'm thinking a few other engagement gifts."

"You two are perfect for each other. Well, I'll be going. See you tomorrow, Sirius."

"Bye, Hope."

Hope turned and headed back in the direction of Dumbledore's office, while Sirius continued to carry Remus to Gryffindor tower.


End file.
